1. Field
The invention is in the field of row planters for agricultural crops, particularly those constructed to comprehend multiple rows and to flex laterally in accordance with ground terrain.
2. State of the Art
Various row crop planters of the type concerned have been developed heretofore, for example those shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,640,405 and 3,741,312. But considerable room has been left for improved construction and operation.